Visitors
by Charmkeeper
Summary: Chrom and Robin find a group of "travelers" after the assassination attempt on Emmeryn, and Chrom decides to take them with them despite Robin's slight misgivings, if they'll come. After all, they say they're looking for something, although they won't say exactly what.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I wrote this story not out of pleasure on my part, but because, nearly four months ago now, SmileRen asked me to. I also wrote this story to be something of a prologue to a story that she herself might write. I kept the story within the guidelines that SmileRen asked me to, and I also did my very best to keep the story in canon with both Tsubasa RC and FE: Awakening.

A note about Robin. I honestly tried to keep most things about Robin's appearance ambiguous, except for his eyes, which are always brown, however, I did not feel like I could write the story without applying a gender. I've played the game twice. Once with Robin as a man, and once as a woman. I prefer him male, so I wrote him male, I believe SmileRen, if she should write that story, will write Robin female.

This story will be four chapters long, with a short epilogue. I told her it would be a very short story, and that's what I did. Regardless, I hope the story is something that everyone likes. I personally think I've much improved since the last time I put anything up on here.

Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One - Syaoran : :

It seemed like ever since Tokyo they had been landing badly in worlds. Always landing at the wrong time, in the wrong of these new worlds had possessed a feather. Whether they didn't have the feather simply because one had never landed there, or, as was the case in the world they'd just left, because his heartless clone had already come to violently take it away didn't matter, the fact was still the same. They had not been able to capture a feather since Tokyo.

Syaoran was tired. They were all tired. They didn't show it, they kept their eyes wide open, always looking straight forward, as though they all expected what they were looking for to pop up in front of their eyes. It wouldn't. They all knew it wouldn't. It was never that easy. It was only getting harder.

The world they had landed in was dark. It was nighttime. They could see torches burning, the light revealing stone walls, but precious little else about the landscape. The air felt like summer. Summer nights when the heat of daytime just started to slip away leaving the welcoming cool. It might have been comforting...if it weren't that disturbing kind of quiet that loudly screamed something was about to happen.

He opened his mouth to say something to the rest of the group, but then they all heard it; voices.

It was Kurogane who wordlessly ushered them out of sight. Even in the darkness, one couldn't be sure what the people of this world could see, perhaps they could see in the dark. All possibilities, no matter how seemingly outlandish were certainly possible. No stone unturned. No person trusted, especially now, especially not after Tokyo. Before, he remembered seeing so many worlds in which friends had been made with actions as simple as saying hello. Everything had seemed so light until Recourt, and now...it seemed like there was no light at all.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Syaoran leaned against the cold stone, closed his eyes, and listened. Even when he focused he couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but it was really only one voice, and that voice was whispering in a tone that suggested that this was the leader or whatever group was headed this way. Why the whispering? It made him suspicious. If they were whispering it was either even later than the darkness suggested, or...they were enemies of whoever was in this castle, simple as that.

They moved back, more into the shadows, along the wall. In the dim light that the torches offered, Syaoran saw the people as they began to make their way across his line of sight. One of them stood out, a man with gray skin. The very look of him said sinister things, and that was just all the more proof that this was not a man to be trusted. Books couldn't be judged by their covers, but some people could, Syaoran knew this was one such person.

There was a slight tug at his shoulder, and he heard Fai's voice in his ear. "This way," the blond man said, and he turned his head to see the rest of his group begin to retreat further down the wall, away from the masses of people that were starting to run in after the gray skinned man. Syaoran lingered for a moment, his eyes narrowed curiously. There was something about that man...something...but there was no time to stay and figure it out now.

He took off after the rest of the group, who were still only a few paces away. This place, it was now obviously a castle and its grounds, even in the dark, was huge. How were they going to find the exit? How were they going to find an exit that wasn't blocked by those man's men?

"Hey! Hey~!" They all stopped at Mokona's soft calls from Sakura's arms. They stared expectantly. These days, when Mokona said something, it was always very important. All of them had become quieter and more somber since Tokyo, but Mokona was the only one who's quietude was solely due to saddness, and worry. It was truly something Syaoran regretted, that his awakening had caused even their cheery "mascot" to become sad, but Mokona definitely had purpose, and that purpose came through in its next words. "I can feel a feather!"

"What? Where?!" Syaoran exclaimed, a little louder than he had meant to, but he couldn't help himself, it was the first feather since Tokyo, but the white creature only shook its head a little.

"I can't tell exactly, but it's close."

"In the castle?" Mokona nodded. "Then we have to get it." He knew how desperate he sounded, but he found he didn't care. The memory of the world ruined by his clone was still fresh in his mind, he couldn't let that happen to this world too, not if it was already withing arms reach. He looked toward his companions, and though the light was sparse, he didn't need for any of them to say anything to know that they were agreement.

Getting into the castle was hard. It wasn't that it was hard to find entrances, once you started looking, there were plenty of doors to be seen, but these doors were locked, or, more commonly, already being used by the gray skinned man's soldiers.

There was fighting inside. It was impossible to tell exactly what was going on by the limited noise, but Syaoran was sure that whoever the attackers had meant to catch off guard had known this was coming. It did not sound like a battle that had started by entering the rooms of the sleeping, in fact, the bedrooms were completely clear, or at least the one that they finally used to get inside the castle was. The bed was messy...perhaps the battle was a little bit more touch and go than the castle guards made it seem.

They waited for the halls outside the room to be completely clear before heading out. Syaoran could tell that Kurogane was itching to fight, even now, but fighting wasn't the issue. The numbers didn't matter, not much, it was other things that Syaoran knew kept them from joining the battle. Sakura, for one, couldn't fight. She was still injured from Tokyo, and none of them would feel safe fighting with her right beside them like this. Another was that they simply didn't know what was going on. Were the castle occupants victims? Or, as much as Syaoran did not think this to be the case, were the invaders trying to take out tyrants? No. Syaoran knew that no matter how he, Kurogane, or even Fai itched to fight anyone they came up against, finding the feather with as little incident as possible was more important.

In the end, it was impossible to avoid fighting completely. They would turn a corner, or someone else would turn a corner, and they would be face to face with someone who only knew they were not from their side. These people they had to fight, if you could call it fighting. It was a little sad, how easily and quietly these men could be taken out, and how quickly they could continue on their way to trying to find the feather Mokona sensed. Easy. Too easy.

They made their way through the corridors quickly, yet, even as they began to make their way toward what Syaoran knew was the center of the fighting...the soldiers were beginning to thin out, and nearly as soon as they entered what looked like a throne room, Mokona's head shook. "No. It's gone."

"Gone?" The creature nodded, and Syaoran's heart sunk. It seemed like it was the same situation as Hanshin. There one minute, gone the next. Now what were they going to do? They didn't even know what side had the feather.

"Halt!" Syaoran turned, not having noticed that they were being snuck up on in his disappointment. Before them were five. Two girls, three men. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head. Four more were coming up from behind. They were trapped.

"We could take them," Kurogane said softly...yes, softly, but his voice still fierce.

Syaoran looked to Sakura, and then he looked to the people that surrounded them. If these were even only half of the people that had fought for the castle in this seemingly impromptu battle... "No, we can't," Fai said, voicing Syaoran's own thoughts. They couldn't take them. One, two, maybe even four of them, but not all of them like this. Kurogane was the best fighter in his land, Fai as well, and he liked to think he himself wasn't bad, but these nine had skills they didn't know at all. Who knew what they could do? Perhaps they could win, but not without a price. Syaoran was not willing to pay that price.

Syaoran raised his hands in surrender, and slowly, Sakura, Mokona, Fai, and finally Kurogane, did the same.

"What should we do with them?" A blond girl in a yellow dress asked, looking up at a hooded man.

Beneath the hood his face was just barely visible, and Syaoran could see he had brown eyes. Those brown eyes looked at them with severe consideration. Syaoran stared back at him. He was different, like the gray skinned man. He didn't know what it was that said that, but he was different. He had a book in one hand, and a sword at his hip. Did he read while he fought? Or...or was the book magic? Was this man like him? Like his clone? Both a swordsman and a magician? "Those aren't Plegian clothes." The hooded man said at last. "They aren't with them. Take them prisoner, we'll let Chrom decide what happens to them." This sounded somewhat like mercy, but Syaoran got only one thing from the hooded man's words.

This person was dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I feel it necessary to say that I focused on certain characters in this story. Every story does, doesn't it? Anyway, I focused on the two main characters from both Tsubasa RC and FF: Awakening.

I also wanted to touch base on the themes of this story. The main one is mentioned in two chapters directly, this one and Chrom's chapter, let's see if anyone can guess what it is. The other one is a theme that actually goes through both titles, and that's the connection of hearts and people, even when the connection is just a passing touch.

Anyway, read, review, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two - Robin : :

Robin hated it when Chrom got that look on his face. Since the day that Chrom and Lissa had found him in that field, he'd made many connections, met many people that he liked and trusted on a battlefield, but no one was closer to him than Chrom. They hadn't even been together that long, but he knew many things about the prince, and he liked, or even loved many things about him, but he knew that look, and he hated that look.

The tactician knew what Chrom was going to say before the man even opened his mouth. "Untie them." He hated that. It had been Robin's own decision to bring them to Chrom. He had half known at the time what was going to happen, but he had hoped that in light of recent battles, Chrom would be at least a little harsher on the invaders. No such luck. Perhaps he thought them allies, like Panne, allies that Marth had known would come to aid them. Despite her secrets, Marth had earned their trust, he agreed with his friend on that, but that did not mean everyone not in Plegian clothing could sit at their table...

Or be shown Chrom's back.

Robin bit his tongue and folded his arms over his chest, a silent display of his dissatisfaction, and, as though Chrom had eyes in the back of his head, he turned around and smiled at him. "Peace, Robin." Peace, he said. Peace. Robin continued to frown. Peace did not seem to be in great supply right now. "Even I can tell they are not Plegians."

He scowled. It wasn't likely, Chrom was the prince afterall, but perhaps he could reason with him a little. "They could be sell-swords, or thieves like Gaius."

"They could," Chrom agreed, "And, like Gaius, sell-swords and thieves can be bought." Chrom was right, but Robin did not buy it. Gaius was as new to them as these strangers were, but within five minutes of standing beside him you knew what you needed to about the man; his name was Gaius, he was a thief, and he would do anything for a bit of sugar. They knew nothing of these strangers, nothing, and it had been far more than five minutes. They had secrets, lots of secrets, and they weren't good secrets.

"I don't like it. They could attack you."

"If they do, it's not like you aren't beside me."

"But what if I wasn't? We've talked about this before, Chrom. These aren't petty rogues who will flee at the sight of steel." Every day Robin saw a little more of Emmeryn in Chrom. A little more trusting, a little more peaceful. Robin worried that the day would come when he felt like there was no problem that needed him to lift Falchion, because Robin knew that was the day his friend would die. Robin could not bear the thought of Chrom dying.

"They may not be, but why don't we ask them before we judge them?" Chrom turned away from Robin just as Sumia finished untying the binds on the hands of the girl. Even the girl made him tense. The way she stood reminded him a little of Lissa, she was not a fighter, but at the same time, she was not the girl that Lissa was. There was something in her eyes. There was something in all of them. Whatever it was, it was dark. They were spring loaded, ready to strike. Robin could not relax.

"May I ask your names?" Chrom asked as the girl took the white creature from her shoulder and held in in her arms. The creature, Robin had not paid much attention to it, but now he wondered what it was. Was it magic? Or just some odd animal he'd never seen before? It was alive...that much he knew.

When the creature was settled in her hands, the girl spoke. "My name is Sakura." Chrom nodded. "And these are my companions, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona," she moved her head a little toward person as she spoke, Fai, the blond, Kurogane, the tallest, Mokona, the creature in her arms, but when it came to the last one, a brown haired, brown eyed boy, she hesitated, her head bowing down just a little, "...And Syaoran."

"Where do you come from?"

"Far away," Mokona said, surprising all of them with its perfect speech. "We all come from different lands."

"But I doubt you've heard of any of them." That was the blond, Fai. He smiled. It was false. Another reason to be on edge.

Chrom did not ask more about where they came from, instead he asked if they worked for Plegia, to which they said the answer was no. Robin narrowed his eyes, but he could not say he thought they were lying, but if the answer was really no, then that begged the question; "Why are you here then?"

"We're looking for something. It led us here." When Sakura spoke again, it struck Robin that it seemed like she was their leader. The rest of them seemed to defer to her, in a way; they let her speak, they let her introduce them, the way they had all gathered around her when they'd caught them, obviously protecting her, even if they didn't know they were doing it. She was special to them.

"What were you looking for?" It was Chrom's turn to cross his arms over his chest. "Perhaps we can help you find it."

The young woman shook her head. "That's very kind of you, but it's not here."

"But you said it led you here."

"It was here!" Mokona said, waving its incredibly small arms. "But it's not anymore..."

"What is it?"

Sakura frowned. _'Secrets.'_ Robin thought. So many secrets. Even so, she looked up at each one of her companions, Fai last of all, who nodded, and she nodded back. "It's a feather."

Of all the things Robin might have expected, a feather was the least of them. "A special feather?" Chrom asked. Robin knew it had to be. Why chase after a regular feather? You could find them on the ground, or chase after any old bird and pluck one off. Feathers weren't hard to come by. The girl nodded in confirmation. "And you say it's not here anymore?" Another nod. "But it was?"

"Yes."

"Then it might very well be in Plegia," Robin spoke up. At this point he was still quite loath to believe anything they said. Secrets, they all had them, secrets they are aware of no less, but he had to admit, they were keeping their secrets, but it seemed like what they did say was the truth, as much of it as they were willing to share. "With one of the soldiers that escaped."

Chrom glanced back at him, a slow nod of agreement. "It might be. It very well might be." He gazed at Robin for a moment more before he looked back to their brief prisoners.

Robin hated it when Chrom got that look on his face.

* * *

The truth was Robin didn't have many memories. The only memories he had that came from before waking up in that field were of his name, Chrom's name, and muscle memories, such as how to wield a sword or tome. There was absolutely nothing about the life he'd been living, the life he remembered, that was slow or quiet, but since the night of the attempted assassination, it seemed liked everything had gotten faster and more hectic.

Their small army was slowly, bit by bit, growing larger. People joined the cause almost every day, it seemed, as they made their way back up toward Regna Ferox, yet the four, five, if you counted the white creature called Mokona, that Chrom had invited to join them had yet to wriggle their way into Robin's heart.

Robin knew that if he were asked why he didn't like them, he wouldn't be able to give a straight answer. They seemed honorable enough, and, even on the night of the attempted assassination had hurt no one. The three males were strong, fighting in many of the battles against Risen and coming out with barely a scratch. So why didn't he like them? He had many theories. One was simply that they kept to themselves, whispered their secret words, and fell silent when anyone drew too near. Another was that, unlike anyone else that joined the cause, they knew nothing about them, nothing, and they obviously had stories to tell. Even Panne would talk if you engaged her in conversation. Another theory was that in battle, Robin didn't lead them, everyone else looked to him for movements and strategies, but not those three, no, they did what they wanted, he didn't try to intrude on that...perhaps it was a little too unnerving for him. Or perhaps the most unnerving thing about them was that they did not meld with the group, becoming a part of it, no, it was more like they were separate, simply sharing the same space.

Chrom liked them well enough, and Lissa had taken up an interest in the girl, Sakura. In fact, it seemed like he was practically the only one who had a problem with them. Was it because he didn't have that many memories? Was there something about the group that everyone else inherently knew and he just...missed? He didn't like to think that this was the case, and yet...and yet...the more these visitors of a sort traveled with them, searching for their feather, the less Robin found to truly mistrust. What was he missing?

Whatever the case was, as they made their way toward Regna Ferox, none of the members of their small faction approached him at all, and he did not much approach them, except to deliver news. It wasn't until they had gotten close that one of their number approached him.

It was evening, and they had settled down to camp for the night. Robin himself had just gotten down one of his books to read when he heard someone enter the tent. He turned his head to find Sakura there, waiting by the entrance. Her face, as as solemn as it had been the night they'd found them, but her arms were empty of Mokona. That was strange. He'd never seen her without the creature in her embrace. "What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"I would like to speak with you, if that is all right."

"Of course," Robin moved about, finding the young woman a chair and setting it out for her. Trust was one thing, but a certain level of manners had to always be maintained, and he wanted to keep it. He watched her sit, her head turning to look at everything in the tent, but her eyes expressionless, her mouth unsmiling. "What can I do for you?" He repeated when she had neatly sat herself down in the chair.

"I've noticed," she began, her eyes looking away from his constantly growing collection of books. "That everyone in the troupe has a purpose."

"Of course," Robin smiled, cordial, as he sat himself down in another chair, if for no other reason than to be on a similar level as her. It felt odd, in a way, to be speaking so personally with any of their group, even about such a broad subject as their army. "What about it?"

"Well," her jade eyes locked with his own brown, and he found he could not look away. She looked so determined. Had he ever seen eyes more focused? "I've noticed you have a very specific purpose."

He nodded, "I do, I'm Chrom's tactician." No. He said that he was Chrom's tactician, but that didn't sound right. "I'm everyone's tactician." That was better.

"Yes..." Her voice drifted off a little, her eyes shifting down toward the ground, not nervously, not shyly, they just shifted. "Fai-san says that since we've been here you haven't let a single person die in battle."

"That's true," Robin said, narrowing his eyes a little in displeasure. The very thought of someone dying because he said the wrong thing or made the wrong move...it twisted his stomach. He knew that as the tactician he was constantly playing with people's lives like small baubles or toys...yet they trusted him completely. He could not mess up. He could not allow the trust his friends put him to be broken. "I believe we are all important. No life is more important than another."

"Good." The young girl looked up at him again, her eyes strong, a smile on her lips for the first time since Robin had met her. "I believe that as well." She paused, the smile fading as quickly as it appeared, and her eyes narrowed down into what was almost a determined scowl, as though she wanted to look strong or fierce, though such an appearance did not suit her face or frame. "Robin-san. I want to ask a favor of you." She paused for only a moment, allowing the words to sink into him, before she finished. "I want you to teach me strategy."

The request took him by surprise. He leaned forward, placing his chin in his hands. He could not believe what he was about to say. He didn't trust these people. They always struck him as not being here, and their secrets, so many secrets...but her eyes told him something he had not seen in any of them before. There was love and fear behind that determination. She had secrets, perhaps secrets she felt she simply could not say instead of not wanting to. It was those jade colored eyes that made him nod. "If you will learn, I will teach you."


End file.
